Forget-Me-Not
by Sailor Heart
Summary: A purple flower that can say so much. [Usagi+Duo]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Forget-Me-Not Summary: Some people say, you can never forget your first love. Especially, if it's your true love.  
Crossover: Duo+Usagi Auther's Note: This fanfic was requested by: BrattyMoon

Chapter 1

Usagi

Mamoru Chiba wrapped his arms around me. "Hey Usagi"  
I giggled and lend over so Mamoru could kiss me.  
"What do you want to do today?" he asked. I poundered on this. Why can't Mamoru ever suggest things? Not that I don't like to be in charge.  
"Well,...milkshake? Please?" I stared at Mamoru plead with my blue eyes. I know that Mamoru is sick of milkshakes but hey! It's my daily diet!  
"Whatever" Mamoru kissed me full on the lips, the tingling feeling washed over me like always. I giggled all the way to the little cafe.  
"USAGI! MAMORU! HI!" my pretty friend Minako came running and we hugged.  
"Hey lover birds! Grab a seat next to us!" my other friend Makoto waved. Makoto is a striking good looking brunette. "Hello Usagi, hello Mamoru" my third best friend is Ami, she is what I would call a silent beauty. She has the softest pretty blue hair I know. She is sooo smart. Gets straight A+.  
"Rei" I smiled and greeted my last best friend with my warmest smile. She nodded and said nothing. Rei is the last person in our group. She and I don't get along very well. Maybe she is still hurt that Mamoru and I got together. I guess she is a dark beauty with beautiful long black hair and very dark pretty eyes.  
"So Minako, what do you think of that American group Hanson?" Makoto asked.  
"Yuck" Minako made a face. "Guys with long hair makes them look gay. I think the boys from N'Sync are hotter"  
"But- Hey! That guy is checking me out!" Makoto hissed and turned her head away. We all turned and saw a good-looking guy with long brown hair that was in one long braid.  
"Oh please Makoto, he's staring at me!" Minako turned to him and smiled her most brightest smile.  
"Come on Minako, you said so yourself that you don't like guys with long hair" Makoto turned back to him and waved. "And he looks just like my old boyfriend"  
Minako waved harder. "Well, I don't mind hot guys with long hair!" If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was staring at me. In fact, the way his coffee brown eyes is glittering at me, is making me blush like crazy. I had to turn away.  
"Fight you for him!" Makoto hissed to Minako.  
"You bet" Minako hissed back.  
"Oh dear..." Ami looked very embarrassed and hid herself in the book she brought.  
Mamoru placed the milkshake on the table and sat next to me. "Here's your milkshake"  
I couldn't help it, I had to look at the strange hunk again. He winked at me. My face flushed red and quickly slip on my milkshake.  
"Can we please sit somewhere else muffin?" I begged Mamoru, trying not to look at the guy. The stranger is making me feel uncomfortable.  
"Sorry meatball head, all the other seats are taken"  
"YOOOHOO!" Minako walked up to the cute stranger. At first it seems like he's annoyed but as Minako got closer he smiled.  
"Hello! I'm Minako Aino. I haven't seen you around in Tokyo, are you new here?" Minako tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder, showing more of her lovely face.  
"Yeah I new" he replied, than looked at ME again. I didn't want to seem like I'm eavesdropping so I turned away and stared at Ami's book. But I could still hear them.  
"Well I told you my name! What's yours"  
There was a pause, than "Duo.  
I couldn't help it, I had to see what they are doing. I looked and saw that Minako is now sitting on the table! She crossed her legs, reveling more of her smooth tan legs.  
"Hey Duo! You don't want a Blondie!" Makoto jumped into the picture and hopped on to the table sitting next to Minako. Mamoru laughs. I almost forgot he was here.  
"Actually, I think blonds are very pretty" he said it while looking right at me! I couldn't stand it anymore. Without finishing my milkshake, I grabbed Mamoruo's hand and walked out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Forget-Me-Not Summary: Some people say, you can never forget your first love. Especially, if it's your true love.  
Crossover: Duo+Usagi Auther's Note: This fanfic was requested by: BrattyMoon

Chapter 2

Usagi

I felt so warm in Mamoruo's arm. "Oh Mamoru..." We both are sitting on his couch, holding each other like we never want to to be separated. "Meatball head..." his kisses were all over me. He kissed my forehead, my nose, my cheeks, my chin, my neck, and he went down even further.  
"Mamoru!" my body was turned on and I felt hot all over. Memoru cussed and quickly ran to the bathroom. I start to shiver. Mamoru and I almost went to far again. He said to me that we will never have sex till we get married. But it's so hard to control ourselves sometimes. I quickly put my blouse back on.  
I knocked the bathroom door. "Mamoru?". Mamoru cured a few times. "Mamoru are you ok? Do you need me to"  
"Just get out of here Usagi!" he yelled.  
Tears came to my eyes. I can't stand being yelled at. It's not Mamoru's fault, I should have stopped him sooner. Makoto had once told me that it was harder for the guys to stop than it is for girls. But is it necessary for Mamoru to yella t me?  
I ran out of the apartment breaking into sobs. But where could I go? I have lied to my parents that I was staying at Rei's house. Rei would surely kick me out once she sees me at her house at this time without notifying her. Makoto is staying at a boyfriend's house. Minako went with Ami somewhere they didn't mention... where could I go?  
It was getting very cold and the only light was the moon. My teeth is chattering and I look around me. I remember there was a bench somewhere in the park. Mamoru and I have sat there many times. We always call it our secret bench because it was far from the pubic and seems almost hidden by two tall bushes. I guess I could sleep there for the night. I walk very quickly and tried to keep myself warm as best as I could. Suddenly, I felt something warped around my neck. Tentacles! I screamed with all my might, but no one can hear me since I am already very far in the park where no one goes at night. Choking and fighting back, I try to claw at the monster with my nails. Oh if only I could reach my locket and transform. I could feel my energy slowly fading from me. I was getting so very sleepy. Finally, I gave up. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Forget-Me-Not Summary: Some people say, you can never forget your first love. Especially, if it's your true love.  
Crossover: Duo+Usagi Auther's Note: This fanfic was requested by: BrattyMoon

Chapter 3

Duo

Someone screamed. It sounded like a girl. Damn, those annoying girls probably followed me. I can't stand any more of those flirty greasy lip girls. But whoever screamed did sound frighten, probably broke a nail or something. Feeling annoyed, I took the bag that I filled with fake mice. Just throw one of these at those girls and it'll send them flying and screaming. I followed the scream.

I saw a tall big person over a young girl. The girl moaned in pain. I quickly threw the bag on the ground and jumped on the guy, he was huge! He threw me down with such force that I lost my breath for a second. This guy is strong. "Get off her now!" I yelled. The person turn to me and I gasped. It was a beast! No a monster! It wasn't human! Suddenly, long tentacles attacked me and wrapped itself around my neck choking me. I felt sleepy as if it was draining my energy. The beast licked his lips and walk towards me. Well, at least he left the girl alone. There was something on his forehead, a strange black star. I grabbed my bag and flung it as hard as I could at the monster. The beast took out his claws and shred it into pieces with no effort. I took out my pocket knife and cut the tentacles that wrapped itself around my legs. The beast screamed but let go of my neck. I threw my knife at it with all my strength, aiming at the black star. The beast screamed and turned into a seed. The seed cracked and a spirit came out screaming than disappeared. What the hell was that? That thing was more than a beast! It was a...ghost? The girl was out cold, damn my leg is killing me. I walked toward the girl. Her hair was all gold and it was glittering with the moonlight. What should I do with the girl? She was very beautiful, but she gave me the strangest feeling of De Ja Vu. Well, I knew I couldn't just leave her there in case another beast attacked. I groaned in annoyance. Maybe there was another way to insure her safety? Besides, I didn't even know her. I battled with my judgment for several minutes, just staring at her. My leg was starting to hurt like crazy. I'll clean it out later. Should I just leave her here? She didn't look that hurt. Finally, I decided I had better bring her with me. I picked her up and flung her over my shoulder. Damn, for a little skinny girl she sure was heavy. With her weight and the pain on my leg, I slowly carried her to the cave. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Forget-Me-Not Summary: Some people say, you can never forget your first love. Especially, if it's your true love.  
Crossover: Duo+Usagi Auther's Note: This fanfic was requested by: BrattyMoon

Chapter 4

Usagi

Gosh it was cold. I shivered uncontrollably. Last thing I remember was fighting with Mamoru and something else... Did someone attack me? I felt a blanket being put over me. Where am I? I slowly opened my eyes. Mamoru had came to my rescue after all! I was safe in his apartment... No... this isn't his apartment... It's... a cave! Did a bear kidnapped me! No, it can't be a bear, there was a bed, a little table , a pile of clothes and blanket. On the small table was a candle. I looked at my savior and screamed...

Duo

I laid her down on my bed and covered her with a blanket. She seems to be deep asleep. I picked up a book and read until I drifted off. After a few minutes I thought I heard movement. It was the girl.She finally wakes up. She turned her face slowly to the side and looked. She gasp and was about to scream but I got to her first and closed her mouth by putting my hand over it. "Don't scream. You past out when the monster attack you. I took you here to make sure no more of those beasts comes back. I won't hurt you." I took my hand away and backed away from the bed to the table. She stared at me a moment. Then questions were fired at me:  
"Who are you? What is this place? Why am I here? Where am I? Did you kidnap me? What happened to the monster? " "Shut up." Was my only reply. "When you are feeling better than go home"  
"You saved me? From the monster? Oh thank you!" she ran at me and threw her arms around my neck and sat hard on my lap. AHH! My legs! I pushed her off and ordered her to contain herself but she kept asking questions!  
"So, this is where you live?" "Yes." "What do you do for fun?" "Read and find information about myself" "Is that all?" "Yes." "Why did you save me?" "You would have died." "Do you know who I am?" "No." "Do you want to know?" "No." "Would you tell me your name?" "No"  
"Why not?" "Because I am not quite sure it's my real one" "Why?" Damn she is annoying me.  
"Are you new in Tokyo"  
"Yes"  
"Why do you live in a cave"  
I was growing impatient. I glared at her. "Because if I stay in a hotel they will ask me non stop stupid annoying questions as you are doing.  
The girl looked at me a moment and it seemed she was gonna to cry but then she got a calm expression and sighed. "You saved my life. I thank you very much for it. But you know it's illegal to live here in a cave"  
"And if you tell than I'll have to kill you"  
She had fear in her eyes for just a minute but it quickly faded. She looked calm again.  
"No you won't" she said, "because you wouldn't have saved me if you were planning to kill me afterwards now would you?" "Shut up. You don't know me, how do you know I won't kill you"  
"Well, how do you know that I won't kill you either? I am capable of it"  
It was strange. She looked familiar. Perhaps I had seen her somewhere? She had the most beautiful blue eyes and the most gorgeous blonde hair. And her body ... Perfect... A cute meatball style hair...she was the moon head girl!  
"Hey! I've seen you before... At the cafe? You had a friend... Named... Minakii"  
She laughed and nodded. "Her name is Minako. No wonder you look familiar too... I saw you at the cafe too"  
"I only ask you not to tell anyone where I live or that I am here. Please. Do not tell anyone that we have met. If you do tell, they will take me to the police station for questioning and"  
"I promise. Nobody will have ever known that I was here." Feeling relieved I stood up. She gasped. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Forget-Me-Not Summary: Some people say, you can never forget your first love. Especially, if it's your true love.  
Crossover: Duo+Usagi Auther's Note: This fanfic was requested by: BrattyMoon

Chapter 5

Usagi

"Of course I will not tell anyone I was there." After all, he had saved me from that monster. I told him that. He stood up, but as he did I saw for the first time that his legs was bleeding. I gasped, "You are injured! It looks bad. Let me help you..." "No. I'm fine" he said and wouldn't meet my eye. "You can go now"

It was 7:00 am. I walked home slowly and painfully knowing that somehow mom called Rei's house and found out that I wasn't there last night.  
"Rei called and said you have a meeting at her house tonight... So where were you Usagi?" Mother asked. She was not mean about it, more curious. "Well, I stayed the night at somebody's house after Rei canceled the sleepover." "Oh, that's wonderful dear." Then Mother turned to her dishwashing again.  
I cannot get the guy that saved my life out of my mind. I kept thinking how lonely he must be. He obviously did not have many friends or talk with very many people. Then I thought of that wound on his legs. He had gotten it trying to rescue me. The least I could do was bring him some bandages or something. "Yes. I will bring some bandages to him after school"

It must have been the longest day of my life. I sneaked off some medicine from the medicine cabinet and put it in my backpack. Now I couldn't wait to see him more than ever. There was just something about him that made me want to be close to him all the time. Get a hold on yourself Usagi! You have Mamoru! I did my best in school and the day went by without any detention. A miracle actually. I hurried off to the woods and to find the hidden cave. I was nervous. I did not have any idea how he would react. He didn't exactally tell me to never come so... 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Forget-Me-Not Summary: Some people say, you can never forget your first love. Especially, if it's your true love.  
Crossover: Duo+Usagi Auther's Note: This fanfic was requested by: BrattyMoon

Chapter 6

Usagi

I noticed something about the cave that I didn't noticed last night. The cave is surrounded by wild purple flowers. I'm sure those flowers have a name, I'll ask Ami about it later.

"You're back" the guy said surprised. "Is anyone else with you"  
"Nope. Just me" I assured him. He relaxed and smiled at me. I just noticed that when he smiles, he is quite good looking... Aaahhh! Get a hold of yourself Usagi!  
I cleared my throat and showed him the bandages I got him.  
"Thanks" he said and quickly reached for them. "I didn't want to go to the store and get any cause of the bloody mess I'm in"  
"I'll wash your pants for you" I offered. He raised an eye brow which made me giggle.  
"After all" I said. "You saved my life"  
"A clean pair of pants for a life... Not a bad deal huh?" he joked which me giggle more.  
"Turn around" he said which I quickly do. I blushed as I hear him change. Suddenly, he threw his pants over me and it landed on my head. "Aaah!" I screamed. He laughed and apologized. "By the way, what's your name? Mine is Duo"  
"I know" I said and quickly ran outside. "I'm Usagi!" I yelled back.

"Will blood kill the fishes?" I wonder while looking at the small river behind the cave. I didn't want to take any chances so I ran home as quickly as I could and threw his pants in the washing machine. While it is washing, I went to my parent's bedroom and took a pair of my dad's pants. I ran back to the cave as fast as I could.

Duo

After wrapping my legs with many bandages, I covered my lower part with a blanket. I sat and waited for the pretty moon-head girl to come back.  
She came back about 20 minutes later. She threw a pair of large dorky looking man pants at me. "Sorry" she said out of breath. "Your pants are being washed. You'll have to wear these for now. They are my father's"  
"Ok" I said and made a face. These are some really ugly brown pants. Than I noticed she is still staring at me. "Could you turn around please"  
Her faces turns red. I felt bad making her embarrassed like this. She turned around and I changed into the ugly pants. They were way too big for me.  
"I'm done" I said and she turned back around. "So? How do I look?" I pretended to model for her and did a little spin. I waited for her reaction. Her mouth is in a tight straight line.  
Suddenly, her face turns blue and it looked like she couldn't breath. Her body shook and I gasp. I ran towards her and held her shoulders to stop her shaking.  
"What's wrong? Answer me!" I shouted. Than I remembered her name. "Usagi! What is wrong"  
She burst our laughing a let out a spray of spit which hit me in the face. I was stunned. Sheb laughed so hard that she gaspped for bair. She laughrf and laughrf till she clung to her stomach and claimed it hurt. She bended over and rolled on the floor. I stood there still shocked.  
She gazed at me from the floor and starts another laughing attack.I stood there feeling dumb.  
Tears started to come out of her blue eyes as she laughed. I don't know why, but I joined her.

I haven't laughed this hard in a long time. Already this girl has made me discover something about myself that even I didn't know. Who is she really? And how did she just pop into my life like this? 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry everyone! I know it's been over 3 years since I updated. I really can't because I have never seen an episold of that show uhhh.. Gundamn Wings? Something like that?  
Ya someone just request for this story and tell ya the truth I got writers block. I have no idea what this Duo character is suppose to be like...

I did however updated my LONELY FATE story!

well message me if you have a myspace http/ 


End file.
